Self-propelled road rollers for producing traffic routes are generally known. In order to prevent impurities from adhering to a drum, the drum is sprayed with water which is stored in a service water tank. Since the required quantity of service water cannot be stored in a single tank container for constructional reasons, the service water tank is frequently divided into two tank bodies which are connected to each other via a flexible hose. The mounting of the hose with hose clips is time-consuming and susceptible to mounting errors.